


when the flowers bloom, i'm reminded of you

by jmzens



Series: while the wildfires rage, once the spring wind arrives, they will bloom again [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, They love each other, jaemin is spring, jeno is winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmzens/pseuds/jmzens
Summary: the season's change four times each year; winter, spring, summer and autumn but nothing can compare to winter giving up his heart for spring.





	when the flowers bloom, i'm reminded of you

a raven-haired man stood in the middle of the white field; the sky stretched above him was washed grey and soft light illuminated from beneath the thick clouds. his ice blue eyes observed the land that stretched for miles in front of him.

the winter air around him was laced with bitterness and pricked at his pale skin. he let out a breath and watched as the smoke blended in with the dull sky. the naked branches of trees stood in a long row along the white blanket.

after what felt like an hour, the man finally felt warm air embrace his cold body and watched as the blankets of grey were broken apart with bright beams of light.

and winter marveled as he watched spring appear from beneath the clouds.

his eyes turned into crescents that reflected the moon, which accompanied the sky during the long winter nights as he watched the beautiful male approach him with a soft smile.

he was entranced by the beauty that spring encompassed and could only stare as he felt more of the warm rays of sunlight hitting his face the closer spring approached him.

“welcome back my love.”

the pink haired boy gave him a smile and jeno felt as if he couldn’t breathe, spring was beautiful and jeno found himself falling in love all over again. being the season that bridged the coldest and hottest times of the year, jeno couldn’t think of jaemin as being anything less than perfect.

“jeno, i missed you.” jaemin whispered, the corners of his lilac eyes turning upwards as he hugged the other, both boys wincing when cold skin came into contact with a warm one, “i’m sorry.” the pink haired boy frowned when jeno let out a hiss of discomfort as jaemin’s warm hand touched jeno’s cheek.

the raven-haired man only smiled softly at the other, jaemin looked into his eyes and watched as the ice blue eyes melted into something warmer, darker. and jaemin stood in awe as jeno’s eyes reflected the deep ocean that seemed to be so full of life yet still mysterious; it reminded him of the powerful waves that the moon would pull and the comfort of the dark blue sky that would be full of stars.

jaemin decided that blue was his favourite colour.

the two boys stood in the middle of the field, content with the peacefulness they felt when in each other’s company, something that was so rare and had to be cherished. but of course, time was cruel and jeno could gradually feel himself getting weaker as the thick clouds dispersed, and the snow melted into the fresh, green grass.

“jaemin,” the pale boy spoke up softly, “it’s time for me to go,” but despite hearing these words, jaemin only shook his head and held onto his love tightly- refusing to let go.

“you can’t go jeno, please” the other boy begged, his eyes that watered reminded jeno of bell flowers after it rained.

“you know i need to nana,” jaemin felt weak at the nickname only he would use and the dread in his heart increased as he felt jeno place a necklace around his neck; the diamond icicle hanging around it slowly melting to form a simple white flower. the raven-haired boy could feel his energy deplete at the removal of the necklace; at the removal of his _heart_.

but jeno knew it had to be done to let his love live.

jeno closed his eyes and melted as jaemin’s soft lips met his own, treasuring the feeling of warmth and happiness. pale hands reached down to grip the other’s waist and salty tears streamed down both their faces as more flowers started to grow around their bodies.

“i love you na jaemin, my beautiful spring flower,” and jaemin only watched as jeno gave him one last smile, his eyes lifting to form crescents and deep blue eyes showing him reassurance. _and then he was gone._

jeno and jaemin had done this a hundred times before, but both boys couldn’t help the pain they felt in their hearts every time they separated. jeno couldn’t help the love he felt for jaemin and would repeatedly die just so the other boy could live. and jaemin would be left standing in the middle of the field that reminded him of jeno, the tears coming from his eyes forming rain that fell upon the land.

_spring has come, and a season of new beginnings has begun._

**Author's Note:**

> this has been laying around in my drafts for a bit and i only just got around to finishing it so it's a bit short but i hope it was still enjoyable :)  
> my twitter is @00zaem <3


End file.
